Inwazja 2.0 cz. 2
Strange przeciągnęła się, otwierając leniwie swoje błękitne oczy. Jedno ziewnięcie i kilka mlasknieć pozwoliło jej w miarę się obudzić i skoncentrować wzrok na swoim baldachimie. Wczoraj wraz z Przemkiem i Smąriuszem wróciła z Korundu- a raczej z wyjątkowo ciekawej przygody w tamtejszym basenie. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się lekko. Nienawidziła Federacji- tego tworu, tego co on reprezentował i 99% ich mieszkańców. Tylko basen mieli fajny. Ale teraz już nie mają. Więc mogą się pi#rdolić. Otulona kołdrą piratka przewróciła się na drugi bok, ponownie ziewając. Zaraz po tym ze zdziwieniem się rozejrzała- obok niej powinien spać Przemek, chłopaka jednak nigdzie nie było. - Skarbie?- powiedziała cichym, zaspanym głosem, przecierając oko. - Tu jestem.- usłyszała dziewczyna po czym wychyliła lekko głowę. Przemek, wraz z umieszczonym na jego głowie Smąriuszem, leżał na deskach podłogi, tuż obok łóżka. - Co ci jest?- spytała Strange, śmiejąc się cicho. - Zrzuciłaś nas w nocy.- powiedział nieco markotnie Smąriusz. - No cóż, zdarza się.- odpowiedziała dziewczyna, wzruszając ramionami.- Było wrócić. - Wracaliśmy.- powiedział Przemek, przeciągając się lekko.- Ze skutkiem marnym. Dziewczyna westchnęła lekko, po czym odkryła się i wstała na równe nogi. Ubrana była w swój zwyczajowy, piracki strój- najwidoczniej zaraz po powrocie musiała zasnąć. - To co robimy?- spytała Strange. - Może to co zawsze?- spytał Przemek, uśmiechając się lubieżnie. - Proszę nie.- rzekł Kłobuk, wbijając się w powietrze.- Ja osobiście nie mam zamiaru tego słuchać. - Daj spokój Smąriusz.- powiedziała Strange, uśmiechając się do malucha.- Nie jest tak źle. - Przemek drze ryja jakby mu robili lustrację maczugą.- powiedział duch, wykrzywiając swoje ledwo widoczne usta.- Uszy aż więdną! A ja ich nawet nie mam! - Ech, no to nici z gryzienia?- spytała dziewczyna. - Gryzienia?- odpowiedział zawiedziony chłopak. Nie do końca to miał na myśli. Wtedy jednak Strange przeszła do natarcia. Zbliżając się do chłopaka niezauważenie wskoczyła mu na plecy i gdy zaskoczony Przemek próbował utrzymac równowagę, złapała go za rękę i wbiła swoje długie, ostre, syrenie zęby. Chłopak darł się i krzyczał jak czarownice przed po i w trakcie przesłuchiwania przez Inkwizycję, rzucając się na wszystkie strony i próbując odczepić swoją dziewczynę od swojej ręki. Ze skutkiem marnym. Właściwie jedynym skutkiem wygibasów chłopaka był atak histerycznego śmiechu ze strony jego kompana. Nagle jednak, cała trójka się uspokoiła. Było coś słychać. Dźwięk silnika. Niedaleko. - Baza tu Zumbach. Powtarzam: tu Zumbach.- powiedział pilot mgnącego po niebie z niebotyczną prędkością samolotu bojowego "Kometa".- Prosze o potwierdzenie rozkazu. Młody, brązowowłosy i zielonooki pilot ubrany w czarny pancerz wspomagany łączący go jego zmysły z samolotem nadal miał wątpliwości. Mknąc po niebie z mniej niż połową maksymalnej prędkości i zostawiając za samolotem majestatyczny, ognisty ogon zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać. Zgodnie z rozkazami miał ruszyć nad zgliszczami CreepyTown i zrzucić tam ładunek tzw. "Tartarów", które oryginalnie miały trafić do obozu w Lesie Barkeley. Jaki był w tym cel? Po co zrzucać ładunek w miejscu gdzie nie było życia- gdzie zniszczenia były tak duże i niebezpieczne że aż zamknięto do niego dostęp? ''- Zumbach tu Baza.-'' w jego słuchawkach odezwał się lekko roztrzęsiony kobiecy głos łączniczki.-'' Rozkaz potwierdzony i wydany przez samego Generała Wiktora Emanuela Russova.'' Jan Raginis, pseudonim "Zumabach" westchnął. Roztrzęsienie w głosie osoby którą znał zarówno prywatnie jak i publicznie niepokoił go. Chodziło o CreepyTown? To było jakieś przeklęte miasteczko- nawet po zniszczeniu sprawiało im kłopoty. Dość wspomnieć o awanturze jaka się rozegrała po przypadkowym wystrzeleniu "Noego". - Co tam się dzieje, Ashley?- spytał Jan. - Weźcie się do roboty żołnierzu i wracajcie!-'' syknęła kobieta, po czym dodała już spokojniej.-'' Jak najszybciej. Jan westchnął, po czym spojrzął na radar. Za kilka sekund powinien być w CreepyTown- mając to na uwadzę pilot zwolnił nieco prędkość swojego samolotu. Zrzut miał być precyzyjny- tylko tego brakowało żeby ładunek się rozleciał po całym miasteczku. Mężczyzna westchnął. Szybko wykonać zadanie i uciekać do domu. Jan wyciągnął dłoń w stronę przełącznika a drewniane pudła zaczęły spadać na CreepyTown niczym bomby. Mężczyzna nawet nie patrzył na swój cel- jaki jest cel w gapieniu się na ruiny? Żeby popatrzeć na ładunek? Jest niezniszczalny, nic mu nie będzie. Jan miał już przyśpieszyć, gdy nagle stało się coś, przez co o mało oczy nie wyleciały mu z orbit. "Kometa" gwałtownie zatrzymała się w powietrzu- wrażenie było takie, jak gdyby rozpędzonym samochodem uderzyć w drzewo. Pasy bezpieczeństwa wbiły by się mężczyźnie w skórę, gdyby nie pancerz który na sobie nosił. Jan ciężko oddychając spojrzał przed siebie. Za szybą coś było. Gad, humanoidalny, o czarnych łuskach i białych włosach. Swoimi ostrymi pazurami trzymał kadłub samolotu, jak gdyby próbował go zgnieść. Wzmocniony Pancerz Kinetyczny maszyny to jednak nie byle blacha i "Kometa" ani myślała się poddać szponom stwora. Istota która go trzymała była smokiem- gadem wymarłym tysiąclecia temu! Jan niemal nie wierzył własnym oczom. Pilot jednak szybko się otrząsnął. Przeczuwając niebezpieczeństwo szybko odwrócił napęd swojej maszyny. Silniki "Komety" momentalnie odwróciły się tak, że wylatujące z nich, niemal piekielne płomienie zaczęły uderzać prosto w gada. Zaskoczony smok, przekonany że jego naturalna odporność na ten żywioł go ochroni, z bólem puścił samolot, latując się przed spłonięciem żywcem. Istota krzyczała i wierzgała, trzymając się za rozgrzane do czerwoności łuski, w czasie gdy Jan wycofywał swoją maszynę. Zdziwiła go reakcja smoka- sądził że będzie ryczał albo syczał, jak przystało na istotę której bliżej do zwierzęcia niż człowieka. Jego reakcja była jednak bardzo ludzka- chociaż porównywanie stwora z człowiekiem wydawało się Janowi skrajnym idiotyzmem. "Kometa" wycofała się idealnie w czas- gdyby nie to, z pewnością zostałaby zniszczona przez ładunek energii, który przeleciał tuż przed nosem samolotu. Komputer pokładowy zdołał zebrać na jej temat informację- czysta energia elektryczna o wystarczającej sile, by zrobić z pilota przypalony obiad. Niemiła perspektywa. - Co do ch#ja?- spytał sam siebie Jan, patrząc na umieszczoną w samolocie kamerę. Widniał na niej kolejny smok, lecący w stronę maszyny. Ten był inny- miał błękitne łuski i nie miał włosów.- "Opuszczone" to nie jest dobre określenie na to miejsce! Błękitny smok zaatakował otwarcie, co dało Janowi sposobność by spróbować go zestrzelić. Umieszczone na dolnym kadłubie Dzieło Laserowe Dalekiego Zasięgu wystrzeliło kilkukrotnie, smok jednak za każdym razem unikał trafienia, jednocześnie materializując w szponach jakąś niebezpieczną energię. Połączona z systemami samolotu świadomość Jana szybko wykryła kolejne zagrożenie- poważnie ranny smok najwidoczniej nie miał zamiaru ustępować, bo korzystając z okazji wziął głęboki wdech, próbując potraktować maszynę ogniem. Jan uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie z nim takie numery. Płomień z ust jednego smoka i energia elektryczna ze szponów drugiego uderzyły dokładnie w tym samym momencie, jednak pilot zdołał ich uniknąć. Ogień nie miał nawet szans do drasnąć- co jednak zdołała zrobić energia elektyrczna, która zostawiła na samolocie ślad. Jan dopiero teraz poczuł się zagrożony- o ile pierwszy smok atakował tam gdzie pilot był, o tyle ten drugi kierował tam gdzie mężczyzna miał się znaleźć. Zupełnie jakby wiedział jak myślą piloci. Jedynie niemałej prędkości swojej maszyny Jan zawdzięczał to że przeżył ten atak. - Czy jesteś aż takim zj#bem genetycznym że nie jesteś w stanie trafić w samolot?!- zakrzyknął błękitny smok. - J#b się Renzan, ty też chybiasz!- odpowiedział drżącym, obolałym głosem drugi. - Ja przynajmniej jestem bliżej niż ty kiedykolwiek do kobiecej...- Renzan nie zdążył dokończyć zdania. Jan nie tracił czasu- jednym ruchem posłał w stronę pół-smoka dwie małe rakiety. Renzana tak zajęła kłótnia z Serkiem, że dopiero w ostatniej chwili zdołał ich uniknąć. Nim jednak się zorientował, poczuł gigantyczny, wszechogarniający ból. Samonaprowadzające Rakiety miały krótki czas reakcji- zaledwie sekundę po tym jak nie trafiły w cel, szybko się przekalibrowały by same z siebie uderzyć z zaskoczenia, niczym morderczy sztylet assasyna. Dwie rakiety eksplodowały, uderzając Renzana w plecy i dosłownie je druzgocąc. Pół-smok zakrzyknął z bólu a z jego przypalonych łusek zaczęła z wolna sączyć się krew. Jan zaklnął. Mimo że zadał smokom niemałe obrażenia, te cały czas były w powietrzu. Widział to w ich oczach- one się nie poddadzą. Pilot szybko zrobił w głowię kalkulację zysków i strat z potencjalnego trwania w tej walce. Dzięki temu że jego umysł był wspierany przez komputer, szybko doszedł do wniosku że nie wygra z przeciwnikami, tym bardziej że trzeba się było liczyć się z możliwością istnienia więcej niż dwóch wrogów. Serek i Renzan ścisnęli szpony, gotując się na dalszą walkę, jednak Jan nie miał zamiaru przedłużać. Wykonał zadanie- teraz musi wrócić do Metropolii i powiedzieć o niebezpieczeństwie. Mężczyzna włączył maksymalną prędkość i prędko zniknął z nieba nad CreepyTown, pozostawiając za soba jedynie smugę ognia. Serek i Renzan splunęli krwią, zlatując powoli na ziemię. Przeciwnik stchórzył- coś niezwykłego. Mimo bólu mieli trochę siły żeby dokończyć to co zaczęli. Teraz jednak nie było sensu marnować sił. - O k#rwa.- powiedział Smąriusz, który wraz ze Strange i Przemkiem obserwował całe wydarzenie z pokładu Mer de Sang. Piratka skrzywiła się, ściskając pięści. Cholerna Federacja, znowu ich prześladuje- chociaż "szukanie guza" byłoby lepszym określeniem. Niby potężna, niby wspaniała, ludzkość soł macz. Strange była przekonana że za drugim razem też by im skopali dupy. Może nawet niedługo będzie ku temu okazja? - Chodźcie, musimy im pomóc.- powiedziała Strange, mając na myśli podanie przyjaciołom przezroczystego proszku. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i zobaczyła coś dziwnego. Jej chłopak właśnie chował telefon do kieszeni- Strange nawet nie słyszała dzwonka. Ani nie wiedziała że Przemek ma telefon! Nie zdołała nawet o nic spytać- niebieskowłosy podszedł do niej i objął swoimi rękoma. Strange odetchnęła i lekko się zaczerwieniła. Chłopak był naprawdę ciepły. - Cokolwiek się stanie, nie trać wiary we mnie.- wyszeptał jej na ucho chłopak tak cicho, że jego słowa wydawały się złudzeniem. Chwilę później światło dla dziewczyny zgasło a ona sama padła nieprzytomna w ramiona Przemka. Chłopak pogłaskał ją delikatnie po twarzy, krzywiąc się ze smutku. - Już czas?- spytał poważny jak nigdy Smąriusz. Przemek wziął swoją dziewczynę na ręce i przytaknął. Przyszedł czas to wszystko skończyć. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja 2.0 Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures